


Садовод

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Witch Corvo Attano, Ведьма!Корво Аттано, Намек на Далила/Корво в прошлом, попытка в юмор, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Тот, кто первый сказал о том, что ведьмы невероятно соблазнительны, никогда не был знаком с Корво Аттано.





	Садовод

— И за что ты только на мою голову свалился? — вздохнул Дауд, осматривая полностью зеленую комнату: по полу и стенам ковром разросся мох. Корво сидел у стены и любовно поглаживал лиану, спускавшуюся откуда-то с потолка. Он поднял на Дауда взгляд, но лукавый прищур было не очень хорошо видно за не уложенными патлами.  
  
— На все воля Чужого, — ответил Корво. Голос его звучал хрипло, как и всегда, как будто Корво всю свою жизнь курил и пил, причем явно не обычный табак и алкоголь.  
  
Дауду думалось: тот, кто первый сказал о невероятной греховной соблазнительности ведьм, о сладком голосе, грациозной фигуре, ведьм собственно никогда в глаза не видел. Дауд вот с ведьмами общался… достаточно тесно.  
  
Показать бы тому умнику, наделившему ведьм в книгах этими чертами, Корво.  
  
Грацией и сладким голосом тут и не пахло. Пахло чем-то химическим и спиртным. А о грации Корво вряд ли имел представление, учитывая историю их знакомства.  
  
С истории знакомства прошло уже как два месяца, а спина у Дауда, казалось, болела до сих пор.  
  
Началось с того, что Корво на него упал.  
  
С высоты третьего этажа.  
  
Дауд был удивлен, что они оба при этом ничего не сломали. Откуда-то сверху, с того самого третьего этажа, слышалась женская ругань, а Корво, перемазанный в чем-то зелено-черном, хватался за Дауда, чтобы не утонуть.  
  
Уже позднее, отцепившись от этого ненормального, Дауд узнал, что он связан с Чужим, что он «единственный в своем роде» мужчина-ведьма, что является тем еще поводом для гордости.  
  
Дауд несколько раз успел пожалеть, что позволил Корво остаться жить у него.  
  
Рядом с ним растения не только начинали расти с бешеной скоростью, но и становились агрессивными и, кажется, плотоядными. Крысы с базы пропали в первый же месяц. С одной стороны хорошо, с другой — китобои всерьез опасались, что после крыс цветы перейдут на них.  
  
Корво был… специфичным человеком.  
  
Он вырезал руны и амулеты, любовно ухаживал за каждой травинкой, тянул в рот всякую дрянь (а потом лез целоваться, и Дауд очень боялся, что после очередного поцелуя он останется без языка), поклонялся Чужому и часто целовал метку наудачу. Личное святилище Дауда он осмотрел с большим неодобрением во взгляде, а уже через неделю оно полностью заросло какими-то синими цветами, потому что «Чужой очень любит цветы».  
  
Откуда Корво знает о любви Чужого к цветам, Дауд не знал и узнавать не особо хотел. Он опасался, что за этим скрывается какая-нибудь сомнительная история, включающая в себя оргию.  
  
Когда Корво говорил о Чужом, то улыбался как раз той самой улыбкой, которая явно скрывала за собой нечто подобное.  
  
И вот, спустя несколько месяцев у Дауда заросла дыра в крыше, всю базу оплели лианы, по полу растекся зеленый ковер, а по периметру квартала повырастали хрустаки.  
  
Много хрустаков.  
  
Смотрители пропали в территории квартала моментально. Дауд подозревал, что их сожрали любимцы Корво. Они же сожрали крыс, миног и волкодавов. Новые смотрители еще пытались пробраться сюда, но ни один из их способов не сработал, и теперь Затопленный квартал стал только их, китобоев, территорией.  
  
За все это нужно сказать спасибо Корво.  
  
Впрочем, китобои и Дауд тоже стали опасаться, что в какой-то момент хрустаки и прочие растительные твари захватят весь квартал и сделают их своим обедом.  
  
Впрочем, Корво на эти опасения только улыбался, любовно гладил хрустака по приоткрывшейся навстречу его руке створке, и говорил, что «эта лапочка» никогда не причинит Дауду и остальным вреда. На этом моменте он очень нехорошо щурился и добавлял многозначительное «но если что…».  
  
Что там скрывалось за «но если что…» Дауд тоже не знал.  
  
Дауд выполнял заказы на убийства и снабжал Корво костями, какими-то блестящими побрякушками (ворона — она ворона и есть) и обеспечивал крышу над головой. Корво строгал ему руны и делал очень сомнительные настойки из очень сомнительных трав, которые, впрочем, помогали и от болей в суставах, и от пулевого отверстия меж ребер.  
  
После получения удивительно масштабного заказа Дауд закинул аванс в сундук и уселся за стол, к которому уже подобрались сомнительные растения Корво. Он вздохнул и, чтобы успокоиться, повертел в пальцах руну, которую начал вырезать не так давно.  
  
Как их делал Корво, Дауд понятия не имел.  
  
У него получались очень аккуратные и правильно выглядящие знаки Чужого, и китовая (иногда — человеческая) кость в его больших пальцах не крошилась.  
  
— Где ты был?  
  
Дауд внутренне вздрогнул. Привычка Корво подкрадываться со спины начинала его бесить.  
  
Как и привычка лезть в его дела.  
  
— Получал новый заказ, — ответил Дауд и выругался себе под нос, когда едва не попал ножом по пальцу. Он встряхнул рукой и принялся с новым рвением ковырять кость.  
  
— И как? — переспросил Корво. Дауд обернулся на него. Тот стоял, любовно обнимая толстую лиану, которая свисала с потолка.  
  
Дауд понизил голос до практически шепота:  
  
— Я убью императрицу.  
  
У Корво во взгляде отразилось что-то непонятное, и Дауду это не понравилось. Его воодушевления ведьма явно не разделял, и это как-то… расстроило.  
  
Дауд ждал от него одобрения и поддержки. Наверное, это было глупо, но у них же вроде как отношения.  
  
— Почему ты так радуешься? — мрачно переспросил Корво, выпустив из пальцев лиану. Лиана втянулась и исчезла где-то в листве, которой заросла дыра в крыше. Дауд проследил за ней взглядом, по спине прополз неприятный холодок, он передернул плечами и вернулся к руне.  
  
— Потому что такой заказ получаешь не каждый день, Корво, — хмыкнул он. — В конце-то концов, ты часто видишь наемных убийц, которым платят за убийство самой императрицы?  
  
Корво цокнул языком и закатил глаза. Дауд ощутил его неодобрение кожей.  
  
— Тебе не стоило соглашаться, — сказал он.  
  
Дауд демонстративно громко усмехнулся.  
  
— Еще чего.  
  
Корво цокнул языком опять. Потом походил у Дауда за спиной, и его смятение и раздражение чувствовалось меткой. Это нервировало. Дауд глубоко вдохнул и заставил себя спросить:  
  
— Почему ты так не хочешь, чтобы я занялся этим заказом?  
  
— Леди Эмили — моя дочь, — сказал Корво медленно. Дауд поперхнулся и посмотрел на него. Приподнял брови, ожидая дальнейших объяснений. Корво выглядел так, будто он не знал, гордиться ему этим фактом или никогда о нем больше не вспоминать. — Десять лет назад я остался в городе на праздник Фуги…  
  
— Веселая была вечеринка, — обронил Дауд.  
  
— И Далила сказала, что познакомит меня со своей сестрой…  
  
Дауд оторвался от руны, которую так старательно вырезал, вскинул брови и уставился на него.  
  
— Императрица — ее сестра?  
  
— Ну… что-то вроде того, да. Но тогда я не знал о том, что это императрица…  
  
— Слушай, неужели тебя это напрягает? — Дауд оторвался от все равно не получившейся руны и повернулся к Корво. Тот поправил волосы, неожиданно открыв лицо, прикусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел на Дауда исподлобья огромными глазами. Дауд тяжело вздохнул. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я отказался от такого заказа из-за того, что речь о твоей дочери?  
  
— Да, именно этого я и хочу, — Корво вскинул брови. Голос его звучал так, будто он объяснял прописную истину ребенку. — Потому что так делают нормальные люди, Дауд.  
  
Дауд закатил глаза и бросил руну на стол. Корво переместился на тот же стол где-то между взмахами ресниц. Выглядел он как пытающаяся выпросить что-то вкусное гончая: смотрел огромными влажными глазами исподлобья, но при этом выглядел так, будто может броситься и разодрать горло в любой момент.  
  
— Это же моя дочь. И мать моей дочери.  
  
— Да ты с ней ни разу не общался, — возмутился Дауд. Корво плавным движением стек ему на колени. Он был тяжелым и горячим, и так его зубы оказалась в неприятной близости от лица Дауда.  
  
— Это так плохо кончится, — прошептал Корво неожиданно низким голосом. Он наклонил к Дауду лицо, кончики его волос щекотно коснулись его щек. Глаза Корво превратились в черные провалы, похожие на Бездну, и у Дауда внутри скрутило холодом. Он удивленно приоткрыл губы, и Корво взял его лицо в ладони. — Если ты убьешь императрицу, это так плохо кончится для нас всех.  
  
— Если я откажусь, Берроуз найдет другого убийцу.  
  
Корво усмехнулся.  
  
— Да разве он найдет кого-то лучше тебя?  
  
— Ты думаешь, он от идеи откажется, если лишится меня?  
  
Корво фыркнул.  
  
— Нет. Но его план пошатнется. Придется придумывать что-то новое, — он немного отстранился и мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Потом уставился на Дауда с прежней серьезностью. — Дауд, я говорю тебе со всей ответственностью: если ты убьешь императрицу, ты не сможешь с этим жить.  
  
— Да откуда тебе знать? — спросил он невесело. Корво поджал губы и дернул головой. Кивнул на метку.  
  
— Я знаю тебя и твою Бездну я знаю тоже, — сказал он глухо. — И я знаю, что от Чужого мне досталась способность видеть время насквозь.  
  
Дауд знал, что ведьмы в большинстве своем обладают многими странными и сомнительными способностями, но о таком факте касательно Корво он слышал впервые.  
  
— Я не отступлюсь, — сказал Дауд. Корво тяжко вздохнул и встал с его коленей.  
  
Больше они об этом не говорили.  
  
Когда Дауд отправлялся на дело, то прежде, чем уйти, заглянул к своей ведьме.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — Дауд остановился в дверях.  
  
Корво сидел на полу и шептал над амулетом. Шепот Дауд почти не разбирал: какая-то смесь серконосского, птичьего клекота и еще чего-то.  
  
— А ты думаешь, амулеты просто так сами по себе начинают обладать какими-то свойствами? — возмутился Корво, посмотрев на него. Он побормотал над амулетом еще немного, потом встал и лично прикрепил его Дауду на пояс. — На удачу.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Неожиданно острые черные ногти впились ему в шею.  
  
— Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, — проговорил Корво не своим голосом.  
  
Дауд вздохнул и отцепил его руку от себя. На коже остались вмятины от ногтей.  
  
— Да-да. Не скучай тут.


End file.
